Christmas
by colasun
Summary: Ally and Jack were spending Christmas at her father's. They're staying in her old bedroom and she's determined to just sleep in the bed together. Jack semmed to disagree and wanted to know something she never told him: Did she ever had a guy up there?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys,**

**I wanted to write about these two for a while now, after seeing the movie in the cinema and buying the Blue-Ray last week. It's such a great love story and such a worst ending. I was so down from that. So, here's my take on Ally and Jack. Nobody died, of course. **

**Ally and Jack are going to stay over at Lorenzo's over Christmas. Easier said than done. **

**Have fun with these 1448 words of pure fluff. I hope you like it!**

**Your colasun**

* * *

**I**

"Jack!", she giggled. It was so hard to be strict with him sometimes. "We can't!" That's what her mouth said, but her traitorous body just didn't get the message. Her behind inched closer to his crotch. While her mind really was willing, her flesh was so so weak when his rough fingers were touching her with such tenderness and love. "You sure? 'Cause ya don't sound sure." His deep voice and hot breath were sending shivers down her spine and his mouth seemed attached to her neck while he spoke. In any other circumstance, she wouldn't hesitate to either give in or initiate something herself. "My dad's just in the other room!" It was a good argument. It really was. When she had explained it to him before they'd gone for a long Christmas weekend to the place she had called home before she had moved in with Jack. He even promised to try to behave himself. Which wasn't very convincing, to begin with, so she packed a pajama instead of wearing what she would wear in their own bedroom. Where they could be loud and noisy, with colorful words and all and didn't have to worry about a thing.

One of his big hands had sneaked under her pajama top and with just the tips of his fingers he was stroking the skin he revealed.

"So ya never had someone up here?" She turned around in his arms as best as she could within the limited space her bed was proving. It was bigger than a single bed but had nothing to their bed at home. "You'd like to know that, don't you?" Their noses touched briefly before their lips finally made contact. It wasn't the peck Ally had intended to tease her husband with. It was deeper than that. Wet and with tongue and his thick beard was scratching her face, was making rasping noises under her touch and they were most certainly anything but quite while making out. Damn that man and his effect on her. He was wearing just a T-Shirt and boxers to bed and that really did nothing to cool her down. Her hands made quick work of his shirt. After she freed him from it, she let it fall somewhere on the floor... or wherever.

The last weeks were so busy. Trying to wrap everything up before the holidays, so she didn't have to work on actual Christmas and could take a break through the remaining part of the year. To her manager's everlasting dismay. He'd wanted her to do this and that, be present, yadda yadda. But she had put her foot down on this. What Jack had said when she had visited him in rehab had stayed with her the entire time and got her thinking. Especially the beautiful love song he wrote from the bottom of his big heart and wanted her to find it when she was herself again. Even if she didn't actually want to admit it to his face and at all, she'd known what he meant. As an actual result, she began to change her hair back to its original color. Seems to her like he noticed the change like he's noticing everything. People just didn't give him enough credit.

So maybe she was a little bit of a hypocrite to say to him to not do anything and being all over him at the same time. Because she was all over him. Her hands exploring him as if she'd never seen him semi-naked before and basking in the sensation of his mouth worshipping her breasts. Making her forget why this was in fact not one of their brighter ideas. Never again could Ally look her father in the eyes if he overheard them because they just couldn't restrain themselves for a couple of days.

"We shouldn't.", she tried again. It was weak and unconvincing even to her own ears. "Can't be quiet, can ya?" There was amusement in his voice. Like she was oh so vocal and he was oh so in control and in the position to give her some kind of advice. Asshole, she thought on the brink of laughing. Would serve him right if she'd teach him a lesson. On the other hand… he was just teasing her and she loves whenever he's in such a playful mood. He was even sexier with that boyish grin and the crinkles around his eyes. Pity they didn't have cake or cream to go with it.

"I can if you can." Her mouth was on his good ear, whispering the words like a challenge. Throwing all her good resolutions and reasoning out of the window. "I like the way ya think.", his deep voice rumbled back. Not much thinking involved there, she thought and kissed him again. It always felt so good with him. From the very first time in that fancy hotel room, he had taken her to after the show. Drunk or not, he always wanted her to feel good with it. With him.

When they're playful, things almost anytime got really quickly really messy. Jacks hair resembled a birds nest, her bun wasn't a bun anymore and hell if it wasn't fun to hush each other once in a while. The laughing abruptly stopped however when they rolled again without there actually being space to move. Together they fell out of bed, still in boxers and pajama pants, which they had tried to wiggle out of and both of them laughed almost hysterically after exchanging shocked looks. Ally really tried to contain it by putting her hands over her mouth, Jack lying under her. Of course, the noise attracted attention and so it came to no surprise when there was a sudden and overly loud knock on their door. Accompanied by excited barking from Charlie, who guarded the room from the other side of the door. Thank god her father didn't just waltz in. Might have shocked him for life. "Everything okay? I heard something crash." Her gaze turned from the door back to her husband, who didn't laugh anymore. "Jack?" His hands on her hips were a little too tight, his expression grim. "What? What's wrong?" Desperate for him to talk to her she framed his face, so he would focus on her. Again it pounded on the door. "Ally? You in there? I'm breaking the door down if I have to!" Lorenzo sounded serious and she wouldn't put it past him to do just that. "It's okay, Dad. We're fine." Jack was looking anything but fine, but she wouldn't expose him that vulnerable to her father. "Talk to you later!", she added. "You sure?", he reassured himself. "Sure!" "If you say so.", he said unconvinced. "I'll go around the block with Charlie, alright?" "Yes, please!" With the hope of not needing him back, she turned her attention back to her man.

"Did you hurt yourself?" His lips parted, but he shut his mouth again before a sound even had the chance to come out of it. Stupid male pride. "Tell me!", she demanded. "Or I will get my Dad to help you up!" That threat, of course, worked. Jack still thought he had to prove himself to his father-in-law.

"My back.", he all but murmured. "Think I pulled a muscle or some other shit." The pain was visible in his eyes and in the grip he still had on her. It didn't hurt exactly. In any other circumstances, she even liked it when he got a bit rough on her. But bruises would raise questions and that's the last thing they needed right now. "Careful, baby.", she said and stroked his hands on her. Following the motion, Jack instantly let go of her. "Sorry." For what it's worth, she was sorry too. First because of his injury and second because of the things they had to leave unfinished for the moment. "Me too, baby. Look, I'll stand up now, okay? Then we'll see if you can do it on your own." She started to get up, but he stopped her by grabbing one of her hands loosely and crooked his other pointer at her in an universal gesture.

"You fuckin' kidding." She sank back down to straddle his waist, with no actual intention to do his bidding. Even is his libido obviously hadn't suffered at all. "Just a sec.", he rasped. One of his hands pressed her down onto him, so they lay nose to nose, his chest hair creating that friction she liked on her breasts. And on other part of her body too. Her breath caught in her throat despite the situation.

Well, damn him.

* * *

**Yeah, damn him, right? What do you think? **

**I'm not good with long stories, so I think I will write a second chapter and that's it. At least for this story. **

**Oh and why didn't they win more Oscars? At least one for Brad too? He even sung on the Oscars and it was so brave and the duet so great!**

**And I just watched an interview with Lady Gaga, where she talked to Jimmy Kimmel about 12 additional minutes being released for a week, beginning tomorrow. But I read it's not in every cinema and just in America. That's mean because I don't live in America. Hopefully YouTube will provide me with the extra scenes. It should've been on the Blue-Ray!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**I know it's been a while, but the first two versions oc this chapter have failed my own expectations . So here we are** **and I'm pretty proud of this one. **

**Jack can't be stopped from a little injury. Can he convince Ally? Can she withstand his seduction? And did she ever had a guy up there?  
**

**Thanks for your reviews and support! I hope you'll like it! **

**Your colasun**

* * *

**II**

Jack had faked being fine countless times, so he could pretend just that for the remaining part of the night too. No way was he going to let Ally make him a warm compress or some other shit when they could be doing other things more interesting. A little twitch in his back was no reason at all to waste precious alone time with the beautiful woman who had married him against all odds and common sense. So he got himself and her up from the floor, with a wince louder than intended, but it got under in her squeal of surprise. Luckily for his wavering strength, they were lying just next to her bed and he had her pinned under him in it without breaking a sweat in ten seconds flat, gazing into her eyes.

"Jackson." She stroked his temple tenderly. "You're hurt." It was a statement rather than a question. She did that often. Worrying about him. And with good reason too. He wasn't going to argue with her. Fighting dirty instead, he began to kiss the slender bow of her neck and that spot right under her ear he knew from experience drove her crazy every time. With a slight gasp, Ally angled her head to better suit his ministrations, again clutching a fistful of his hair. Forgotten was his so-called injury when she opened her still clothed legs for him. Jack wasted no time making himself at home between them. It was his favorite place in the whole world.

"Kiss me, Jack.", Ally demanded and tugged at his hair for him to come up to eye level. Didn't need to be told twice he complied and poured his heart into the kiss. Her tongue sought his out and it got dirty, wet and sexy as hell all at once. How long ago was their last time? Days? Weeks? Settling on too long, it was definitely too long ago, he pulled back to look at her face when he slipped a hand slowly down her body and into her pants. There she was warm and wet and waiting for him too. Without underwear. It got him even harder. The pain in his back just a faint memory at this point. Nothing's more important than Ally. Her mouth opened, her nails were digging into his arm, her eyes were promising sweet revenge. Jack took it all in stride, slipping a finger inside her heat and stifling her cry with another kiss. "You're so fucking beautiful.", he breathed against her lips. Maybe someday she'll believe him. If he said it often enough, he figured, she just had to. Just like she's telling him over and over again that he was a good man at heart and that he fucking deserves to be loved by her.

"I want you." She stage-whispered it into his good ear after sucking his tongue into her mouth once again. Ally swore when he crooked the finger and added another one. It would do him no good to teaser her, but so help him god, he couldn't help himself. Just looking at her all flushed and without all that glamour she felt she needed to present herself to the outside world was making his head spin and his heart swell with pride and love. He was so fucking proud of her.

"All of you.", she added as if there was some kind of misunderstanding whilst the hand that wasn't holding him to her was working rather ungracefully on shoving his underpants down. Jack was ready for her. Oh so ready. He was short of coming undone when she accidentally scraped his flesh with one of her nails with a playful 'Oops.'. Yeah, oops. Going all oops on her would teach her not to mess with him in his current state. Not that she would mind that much. So he took his fingers back and tasted her sweetness on them, which made her swear again and he undressed them the rest of the way before entering the promised land without further delay. Inch by fucking inch. The feeling made him groan. His heart nearly stopped. It felt so good. She felt so good. So so good. All coherent thoughts were fleeing his troubled mind when she wrapped her legs around his waist and took him deeper. And deeper. Moaning his name in pleasure.

He kissed her to keep them both as quiet as possible whilst he began to move. Ally met every one of his thrusts, encouraged him to not hold back. So he tightened his grip on her, nibbled on her pulse point and lower, nudged her thighs wider apart, so she could take all of him as she'd asked. His balls were nearly bursting with the need to release himself in her soft body. Even if they could suppress their cries of passion, the noise from flesh meeting flesh remained loud in the near silence. The sound of him in her wetness when he withdrew himself until he very nearly slipped out, before moving back in was unmistakable. Not to mention the indecent noise of their sloppy kissing and the scratching of his beard on her beautiful skin. He really tried not to scratch her up too bad but failed when her inner walls were taking ahold of him, caging and squeezing and taking what was left of his breath away.

"Want it to be over that bad, huh?" His voice was raw for whatever reason but teasing. Her tone matched his own when she opened her mouth. "Can't… wait.", she panted back at him. He couldn't wait either, so he brought them both the rest of the way to the very edge and brought her release before he followed her over.

They lay together breathing hard and kissing and sweating and laughing about nothing in particular. She had refused to let him go just yet and so he remained sheathed in her welcoming heat a few minutes more. Basking in the afterglow.

Nudging her nose with his own he asked her again the question that came to his mind the very first time he stepped over the threshold of her room. Back then he had reasoned with himself not to crowd her, to give her a little bit of time after everything with Shallow and what happened afterward. But in the end, he couldn't stay away. How nervous he had been standing on the veranda and knocking on that door. Being stone cold sober at all. Like a boy with his first crush. Never had he thought her father would be that eager to show a man he never met in person before the way to his only daughter's bedroom. The sight that had greeted him there would be forever burnt into his memory. His sleeping beauty.

"So, have ya ever had a guy up here?" It wouldn't change anything. He was just curious. Ally rolled her eyes at him but smiled mysteriously at the same time. "Why is that so important to you?" Shrugging he answered. "No reason." She knew he's full of shit. With the same suspiciousness, she pleaded the fifth and kept the knowledge to herself. Again.

Breakfast was between the three of them. Lorenzo even shoveled the morning free of work. Jack's own driver Phil was given free over the holidays to be with his family. With a generous bonus for Christmas. Every year Phil argued with him over it. But his kids were growing up and getting in good schools was expensive. And besides that, Ally would've killed him barehanded if he'd made any other choice.

While they were setting the table together Lorenzo suddenly stopped without warning, so that Jack nearly collided with him.

"What happened?", the older man asked and looked at his daughter. Confused she looked at herself and back to her father. Her brows knit together. "Whaddaya mean?" Lorenzo pointed to a spot around her collarbone. "Are you hurt? Do you need a doctor?" Still not getting what he was referring to, she tried to get a look again. Easier said than done. It was a delicate place between her collarbone and her cleavage and good to be seen when her smaller frame was clad in one of his shirts, the top two to three buttons undone like he had worn it the evening before. Of course, as her husband, of all people, he kinda should help her. She did get her dad to back up when he was about to storm into the room.

"Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Ally's eyes narrowed down on him while Lorenzo tried to get a closer look. It was a little bit amusing, wasn't it? "Would someone just let me in on the joke?", she asked exasperated. "So it doesn't hurt? It looks like it hurts." When her dad was short of touching her, she got fed up with him and slapped his hand away. "What are you doing? Have you lost your mind, dad?" "I'm just trying to help!" Again her father tried to touch the spot, but Jack decided it was time for a distraction.

"Hey, Lorenzo." The man looked up from his task and turned to him surprised. Their relationship wasn't exactly super great. While Jack had his obvious faults and problems, his father-in-law just couldn't get over being kinda starstruck. "Did Ally ever had a guy up in her room?" Bed was the word that really lingered on his tongue. "Yeah. Her first boyfriend. Never liked him." Smugly Jack threw his wife a knowing look. She didn't bother to scold him but gaped at her father. "How do you know that? I never told you!"

"I'm your dad. I know things. What I don't know is what the hell you did there to yourself. Or is this some kind of new allergies?" Again Lorenzo pointed at the discoloration. Fed up with the men in her life or the male gender in general annoying her to no end, Ally didn't even bother to sugarcoat the truth for him. "What does it look like to you? It's beard burn, dad! Beard burn!" Jack thought her so sexy when she's angry.

"Beard burn?" Lorenzo frowned. "How would you get…" Bewildered he looked from husband to wife, like he never saw them before.

"You know what? Never mind."

* * *

**There it was. 1723 words. What do you think? Who could've resisted him? Ally most certainly not.**


End file.
